No puedo esperar más
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Summary: Beelzebub tan solo había esperado demasiado y no podía seguir aguantando. Advertenicas: Slash. Para más información, dar clic al título y seguir leyendo.


No se si esta historia va realmente en esa sección, por que en Aime/Manga no sale, asi que espero que no la quiten.

Los personajes de Yondemasuyo Azazel-san no son mios, si no de Yasuhisa Kubo.

Rated: M

Advertencias: Slash, no en contra, eh, no se que más...

Pairing: Beelzebub (seme)/Akutabe (uke) ligero Salamandra/Azazel

Summary: Beelzebub tan solo había esperado demasiado y no podía seguir aguantando.

Y creo que los personajes son un tanto OoC, realmente intente hacerlos con el mismo carácter´

P.S= Para aquellos que no han visto la serio o anime (como sea), se las recomiendo, es muy graciosa.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Sentado y leyendo un Grimorio de algún demonio que tenia previsto convocar, Akutabe no estaba aburrido. Beelzebub observaba a Akutabe-shi mientras este asentia y fruncia su ceño a veces.<p>

Ya hace tiempo que habia estado observado a su convocador, no podia saber por que Azazel-kun le tenia miedo, aunque siedo capas de bloquear los hechizos de los demonios, el hechizo de Divulgación que le habia lanzado aquella vez con el problema del enamorado de Okada Norio hacia Ebi, era de más para temerle.

Akutabe sintió a alguien mirarlo, pero el único en la oficina era Beelzebub, Sakuma y Azazel habian ido a comprar al supermercado, Beelzebub se quedó por que tenia cosas que hacer, aunue al parecer ha estado sentado ahí desde que los otros dos se fueron.

"¿Hay algún problema Beelzebub?"- el demonio negó y Akutabe se encongio ligeramente de hombros y volvió su atención al Grimorio. "Mientras, te liberaré de tu barrera para que puedas hacer lo que quiera, no quiero que un demonio a mi cargo se aburra"- Beelzebub se sorprendió y no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Akutabe-shi lo liberara de su barrera que mantenia su forma de demonio oculta.

Un liger cosquilleo en su cuerpo hizo que se estremeciera, se miró y suspiró para si al ver que estaba en su verdadera forma. Una idea le cruzó por la mente y sonrio diabolicamente. Se levantó desde donde estaba sentado y sin que Akutabe-shi se diera cuenta, se coló detrás de este y empezó a masajear sus hombros.

Sintió como Akutabe-shi se tensaba bajo sus manos. "¿Que crees que estas haciendo?"- su voz se escuchaba amenazante, pero de todos modos, ya habia llegado hasta ese punto, seguir o detenerse igualmente le causaria un largo sufrimiento.

"Dandole un masaje Akutabe-shi, no veo que tiene eso de malo"- le susurró al oido.

"Si, pero parece que te olvidas de que no me gusta que me toquen, y además quien sabe que mierda has tocado con tus manos"- Beelzebub se enojó cuando Akutabe-shi le recordaba su alimento, las heces.

"Para su información Akutabe-shi, desde hace dias que no he tocado _Mierda_ como vulgarmente le dices"- apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de Akutabe-shi, este ni se inmutó.

"Igualmente, no me toques"- se levantó, pero Beelzebub fue rápido y en cuestión de segundos tenia a Akutabe-shi presionado contra el sofá sin posibilidad de moverse.

"Akutabe-shi, se olvida que los demonios en su verdadera apariencia son más poderosos y su impulso sexual se incrementa considerablemente y más los de mi especie, de seguro lo leyó en mi Grimorio"- riendo, presonó las dos manos de Akutabe-shi por encima de su cabeza, y con su otra mano libre, empezó a _desgarrar_ prácticamente la ropa de este, se sintió ligeramente culpable cuando Akutabe-shi intentaba liberarse, pero él llevaba un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo esperando hacer esto.

Esparció besos por el cuello, dejando marcas de mordeduras, lamió los pezones y sentia a Akutabe-shi arquearse bajo de él. Uso su poder de Divulgación sobre Akutabe-shi para que este mostrara su lado que nadie más podia ver.

"Ahh, Beelzebub, más"- sonriendo diabólicamente, soltó las manos de Akutabe-shi y se sintió satisfecho cuando este no intentó apartarlo, era una sorpresa que su poder funcionara sobre Akutabe-shi.

Besó a su convocador lascivamente, metiendo y sacando su lengua de la boca del otro, las manos de Akutabe-shi lo agarraron por la nuca e intensificó el beso, se separó del beso y empezó a lamer el cuello, lentamente haciendo su camino más abajo.

Se detuvo en el estómago y lamia el ombligo de Akutabe-shi, este se arqueaba ante sus atenciones, bajó y desgarró la última pieza de ropa que quedaba, lamió el pene de Akutabe-shi lentamente, succionó sus bolas y después lo tomó entero en su boca, sabia ligeramente salado y el precome le daba un sabor mejor, succionó fuertemente y se separó cuando sintió que Akutabe-shi estaba por correrse.

Lamiendo tres dedos de su mano, llevó un dígito a la entrada del otro y con un poco de esfuerzo, logro que este entrara, mientras acariciaba y lamia de vez en cuando el miembro descuidado frente a si, agregó los otros dos dígitos y cuando el agujero de Akutabe-shi estuvo lo suficientemente aflojado, agarró los tobillos del otro y lo dejó sobre sus hombros, pocisionó su miembro sobre la entrada de Akutabe-shi y no espero ningún segundo más en adentrarse en este. Gemia ante el fuerte agarre de las paredes alrededor de su miembro y el calor, se quedó quieto para que Akutabe-shi se acostumbrara.

"Muévete"- haciendo lo que se le pedía, salió hasta dejar la punta y observó fascinado como su pene se iba perdiendo en el agujero del detective. Después de un rato cambió de posición, Akutabe-shi de rodillas y él dándole por detrás, con su mano agarró el miembro de este al sentir que estaba por venirse, Akutabe-shi se corrio primero, y los gemidos de este más las paredes apretar a su alrededor, hicieron que culminaran dentro del detective.

Se dejó caer contra Akutabe-shi, besaba y lamia su cuello perezosamente. "Beelzebub"- se quedó quieto cuando escuchó la amenazante voz de Akutabe-shi.

Se levantó rápidamente y pedia a Dios por su vida. "¿Qu-que pasa Akutabe-shi?"- preguntó nervioso y temeroso.

"Me vengare de esto"- dias más tardes, Beelzebub no podia caminar por el dolor en su trasero.

Aunque no se arrepentia por haber hecho eso con Akutabe-shi, sólo deseaba que este no se hubiera desquitado de la misma manera.

Azazel-san y Sakuma-san los habian visto actuar raros alrededor del otro, aunque lo más extraño era que Azazel-san siempre le sonreia a Akutabe-shi y este lo miraba amenazante.

"Muy bien, me aburri de sus miradas y sonrisas, ¿por que actuan así?"- Azazel-san se rió y se acercó a Akutabe-shi, lo abrazó y se sentó en las piernas de este, no sabia porque, pero se sintió celoso, un pequeño dato curioso, Sakuma-san también habia liberado a Azazel-san de su forma de peluche.

"Bueno, eso es por que Akutabe-san y-"- Akutabe-shi tapó la boca de Azazel-san.

"No digas nada estúpido demonio depravado si no quieres que te castigue de la peor forma posible"- esta vez pareciera que las amenazas de Akutabe-shi no tenian ningún efecto en mi amigo.

"No importa, yo sé lo que tú y Akutabe-han hicieron cuando yo y Sakuma-san fuimos al supermercado"- Beelzebub se congeló en su sitio.

"¿Cómo?'"- le preguntó.

"Bueno, hubo una vez en que yo también hice lo mismo con Akutabe-han y el me castigó de la misma forma en que lo hizo contigo, asi que es más que obvio lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos, por eso siempre me reia, pero tal parece ser que Akutabe-han te eligió a ti para ser su compañero"- me sentia enojado, traicionado y lástimado, pero las últimas palabras de Azazel-san me confundieron.

"¿Compañero?"- vi como Akutabe-shi se tensaba.

"No digas nada más Azazel o si no-"

"Bueno, Akutabe-han te eligió como su pareja, tal parece ser que él tiene poderes demoniacos y es más poderoso que los demonios de Primera Clase"- Beelzebub se quedó callado.

"Te mandaré con Salamandra y ahí te arrepentirás por esto Azazel"- dicho demonio se asustó e intentó escapar, pero el brazo de Akutabe-shi alrededor de su cintura lo impidieron.

En ese momento, Sakuma-san y dicho personaje entraron peleando como de costumbre. "Ah, Salamandra, tengo un trabajo para ti"- el lagarto se cruzó de hombros, interesado en lo que le encomendaria el detective.

"¿Qué es?"- preguntó en su clásica forma agresiva.

"Quiero que le hagas a este maldito demonio lo mismo que le hiciste la vez pasada, y esta vez quiero que quede peor"- Salamadra sonrió perversamente y agarró a un amarrado y amordazado Azazel, aunque cuando paso aquello, nadie sabia. "Sakuma-san, si pudieras irte"- la única mujer en la habitación se enfadó y se fue cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Beelzbub todavia estaba impactado por las palabras de Azazel-san. Akutabe suspiró y se sentó a un lado del demonio. " No le hagas caso a Azazel, sólo estaba jugando"- el Pingüino no supo por que, pero aquellas palabras le dolieron.

Empezó a llorar para sorpresa de Akutabe. "Eres un maldito descorazonado, ¿como quieres que me olvide de lo que dijo Azazel-san después de haberme hecho esperanzas?"- se paró y se quiso ir, pero Akutabe-shi lo detuvo abrazandolo fuertemente.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?"- Beelzebub asintió. "Bien, pero de ahora en adelante no estarás con nadie más, no se si lo sabras, pero soy bein posesivo con lo que me gusta"- ya más adelante trataria de entender sus emociones, por ahora tenia que ser feliz con Akutabe-shi.

"¿Es verdad que tu y Azazel-san hicieron lo mismo que nosostros?"-

"No, él solo estaba mintiendo, aunque no supe como se enteró de lo que hicimos aquel dia"- Beelzebub asintió, ya menos triste.

"Por cierto, ¿que le hara Salamandra-san a Azazel-san?"- preguntó curioso.

"Mm, lo mismo que te hice yo por tu atrevimiento"- el Pingüino se quedó quieto, pero después se echó a reir.

Akutabe acarició los rubios cabellos de Beelzebub y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su demonio interior gruñia satisfecho.

Por fin habia encontrado a su compañero, y de una forma bien inesperada. Podria decir que por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

><p>Díganme que les pareció.<p>

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
